pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
DP150: Unlocking the Red Chain of Events!
is the 46th episode of Pokémon: DP Galactic Battles. Episode Plot A Team Galactic member is running away. Golbat attack him and it is none other than Looker, who was discovered as a spy. He takes off his disguise and meets a woman, one of the commanders. Her Skuntank's claws go sharper and an explosion is made. Meanwhile, Dawn watches TV and learns that there is a Contest in Daybreak Town, a Town on the way to Sunyshore City. It will have a Double Performance, so she wants to compete in this one. As they walk, Pikachu and Piplup notice something in the garden. The gang comes and sees it is a Meowth. Meowth wakes up and is alarmed it is the twerps, so the heroes now know it is Team Rocket's Meowth, but they go to treat his wounds. Meowth explains while he, Jessie and James were wandering, they saw a helicopter of Team Galactic and managed to track them to a factory, which must be their base. Brock now realizes it is an abandoned factory, Fuego Ironworks. As they snuck upon the factory, they saw Looker and Meowth persuaded James and Jessie they could save him and gain a favor from the International Police. They managed to attack, but the Golbat and Skuntank were stronger and binded Jessie, James and Looker, while Meowth blasted off and was found by the twerps. After being treated, Meowth goes to the factory and stops the twerps from helping. Dawn persuades him that they are helping Looker for themselves, as he helped them out. So, they all go towards the factory. James, Jessie and Looker are in a cell. Jessie is very nerved and grabs the bars and gets electrocuted. Looker warns them there are many traps, even Poké Balls do not react. Looker apologizes to them for having them involved, but James and Jessie remind him that it is hatred for Team Galactic what drove them here. Looker warns them Team Galactic's leader is not present, as they are crafting something in the factory. Jupiter, the woman who captured Looker, Jessie and James, admires the Red Chain that was crafted. Charon comes and brags that he crafted this chain. Though annoyed, she asks him what will happen of Looker. Charon responds Cyrus will decide his fate. Saturn's expedition has caused another ruin revelation at Mount Coronet, using the key they obtained to reveal it is the Gateway to Spear Pillar. Saturn contacts Cyrus they finally found it. Cyrus orders to protect the area until everything is prepared. Suddenly, a grunt of Team Galactic comes and warns Jupiter an object is flying around; it are the heroes and Meowth on Team Rocket's balloon. As they approach, Golbat are preparing to attack, so Dawn sends Pachirisu, while Ash his Gliscor and Staraptor. Pikachu's Thunderbolt and Pachirisu's Discharge electrocute the Golbat. As they are to land, Jupiter and Skuntank appear. Skuntank uses Flamethrower, so Piplup prevents it with BubbleBeam. So, the heroes and Meowth land safely. They demand to know what happened to Jessie, James and Looker, but Jupiter ignores them and sees in them Azelf, Mesprit and Uxie. She demands to know why did the Lake Trio choose them, as it was they that should've been chosen. Golbat use Air Slash, so Pikachu's Thunderbolt defeat them. Meowth uses Fury Swipes, while Skuntank uses Flamethrower, though Piplup uses BubbleBeam to collide. Soon, the Pokémon surround Jupiter and Skuntank. Skuntank uses Toxic as a diversion, as it and Jupiter go away in the helicopter. Seeing the Golbat are gone, they all go to search for Jessie, James and Looker. Jupiter wants to know why did the Lake Trio choose them, so Charon thinks she is jealous. Jupiter asks Charon is the Red Chain safe, so he confirms it. While Jessie and James are hungry, Looker hears something. Soon, the heroes and Meowth come. Jessie and James touch the door and get electrocuted. So, Pikachu uses Thunderbolt and Piplup uses BubbleBeam, crashing down the door. Since they are saved, Team Rocket run away. Looker goes in another room and pushes the lever, so he and the gang go below. Looker notices it is not a part of the factory and notices a gem lying around. Team Rocket goes in the balloon towards Mt. Coronet. Looker analyzes the gem with the gang, a scientist and Jenny. As it analyzes, the gem goes bright. A man from International Police contacts Looker and reports all data has been wiped out, so Looker realizes it was a trap. Looker now promises to defeat Team Galactic and will not give up. Dawn asks Ash and Brock what it meant that they have seen the Lake Trio, but they do not know. Cyrus counts all the artifacts they need, but has to find the Lake Trio. He contacts Hunter J and orders her to capture the trio and come back. Debuts Item Red Chain Trivia *Professor Oak's Pokémon lecture: Bonsly *Music from The Rise of Darkrai is heard playing during the scenes with the Red Chain. *The title is a reference to the phrase "chain of events". *Team Rocket doesn't recite their motto in this episode. **Also, only Meowth blasts off in this episode. Mistakes *Jupiter states that she knew that Ash, Dawn, and Brock had seen Azelf, Mesprit, and Uxie, respectively. While it is likely that Cyrus told her of Ash and Dawn's encounters with the legendary Pokémon, Brock encountered Uxie long after this. *After Jessie was electrocuted by the trap in the cell door, the Skuntank guarding the cell was shown laughing up against a wall identical to that of inside the cell (made of stone). However, in the shot before, it was up against a normal looking, smooth wall. *This episode refers to the location of Dawn's next Contest as Daybreak City, however in future episodes it is named Daybreak Town. *Skuntank used X-Scissor in this episode, which is a move it cannot legally learn in the games. Gallery Looker cornered by Jupiter and Skuntank DP150 1.jpg The heroes encounter Meowth DP150 2.jpg Team Rocket came to the factory DP150 3.jpg Skunktank got binded DP150 4.jpg Jessie fails to open the door DP150 5.jpg Charon and Jupiter admire the Red Chain DP150 6.jpg The ruins are unlocked DP150 7.jpg Piplup's BubbleBeam negates Skunktank's Flamethrower DP150 8.jpg The door is crashed DP150 9.jpg Looker found a gem DP150 10.jpg The trap is activated }} Category:Pokémon: DP Galactic Battles Episodes Category:Episodes featuring alternate colored Pokémon Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Masaru Koyama Category:Episodes animated by Akira Takeuchi Category:Episodes focusing on Team Galactic